I'm Sorry
by sarang-baek
Summary: [Chaptered story] Menjadi istri kedua adalah hal paling tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, disini, sekarang, aku menjadi istri kedua Park Chanyeol, orang yang 5 tahun lalu berjanji akan menikahiku. Dia menepati janjinya, tapi bukan begini yang ku inginkan./ WARNING! YAOI!/ CHANBAEKAISOO!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry by. sarang-baek **

**.**

**Warning! Yaoi!**

**.**

**CHANBAEKAISOO**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Story murni milik saya, EXO belong to SMent.**

**.**

* * *

Menjadi istri kedua adalah hal paling tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, disini, sekarang, aku menjadi istri kedua Park Chanyeol, orang yang 5 tahun lalu berjanji akan menikahiku. Dia menepati janjinya, tapi bukan begini yang ku inginkan.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal serumah dengan dia." Tegasku.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbicara tanpa menatapku.

Setelah menikah dan tinggal selama dua hari di rumah orang tua Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengajakku pindah rumah. Rumah yang sebelumnya ia tempati dengan istri pertamanya. Ck. Dia pasti bercanda, kan?

"Aku tidak mau.. Chanyeol." Balasku lirih.

"Mengertilah Baekhyun! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!" Chanyeol membentakku, lagi. Kupikir ia sudah tidak mencintaiku, lalu kenapa ia tetap bersikeras menikahiku?

Aku hanya diam dan Chanyeol terlihat tidak ada niatan untuk meminta maaf padaku. Dan selama perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka mulut.

.

"Aku pulang." Sapanya ketika kami sampai rumah mereka.

Seorang pria yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dariku menghampiri kami dengan apron pink yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Selamat datang." Dia membungkuk pada kami, dia terlihat ramah, tapi tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya.

"Kau memasak?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai lembut pria itu. Suhu terasa tidak menyenangkan sekarang.

"Hmm!" Dia membalas antusias dan memeluk Chanyeol sekejap. "Ayo makan." Dan ia melirikku.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, Baek, ini Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengenalkan kami, wanita itu -Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Hm. Jadi, dimana aku bisa menyimpan barang-barangku?" Aku bertanya-tanya dimana aku akan tidur, kamar utama?

"Kami hanya punya tiga ruangan, dan ruang kedua di pakai sebagai perpustakaan, untuk sementara kau pakailah dulu kamar tamu." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya." Ujarku lirih. Kami masih berada di pintu masuk dan aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Kenapa dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini?

"Makanlah dulu, Baekhyun-ssi bisa memakai kamar utama. Biar aku pindah ke kamar tamu." Bagus, rupanya dia tahu diri.

"Tidak perlu, itu membuang-buang waktu untuk memindahkan barang-barang kita, Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan masuk. Apa? Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Aku menatap punggung nya tidak percaya.

Mukaku memerah menahan amarah. Apa-apaan Chanyeol itu? Kenapa ia menikahiku jika ia memperlakukan aku seperti ini?

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan aku yang membeku di pintu masuk.

Jantungku memukul dadaku menyebabkan itu menjadi sakit. Kenapa sebenarnya aku ada disini? Bahkan Chanyeol tidak mengajakku masuk walaupun aku berdiri disini selama satu menit. Gila.

Aku memasuki rumah dengan kesal, meninggalkan barang-barangku disana. Aku tidak percaya ini akan terjadi pada hidupku yang sebelumnya sangat menyenangkan.

Aku tidak tahu mereka dimana, aku memasuki rumah dan menemukan ruang tamu. Dimana mereka?

Aku mulai menjelajah rumah Chanyeol. Bersih dan rapi. Terserah, aku tidak begitu peduli.

Aku menemukan jalan menuju ruang makan, tapi aku belum menemukan mereka. Bukankah mereka bilang akan makan?

Aku masuk ke ruang makan dan aku benar-benar mual.

Suamiku. Park Chanyeol. Memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan hangat. Aku yakin itu sangat hangat karena dia begitu ketika kami berada di rumah orang tuanya. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku bergumam dan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm, bisa tunjukan dimana letak kamar mandinya?" Aku mendapati suaraku bergetar hebat. Aku butuh kamar mandi.

Chanyeol menghampiriku dan Kyungsoo menata meja makan.

"Kemari." Katanya. Pandanganku mulai buram dan ketika aku sampai di pintu kamar mandi aku membukanya kasar dan menutup pintu tidak kalah kasar.

Aku menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat, seakan mereka sedang berlomba. Aku duduk di atas bath tub dan air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Hiks.." Aku berusaha menahan isakanku tapi itu tetap keluar. Aku mengusap air mataku kasar dan membasuh mukaku ketika Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Baek, kau sudah selesai? Ayo makan." Katanya dari balik kamar mandi. Aku menghela napas, dia pikir aku napsu untuk makan setelah dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Jangan bercanda.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan dan aku menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu. Aku baru saja berniat keluar tapi Chanyeol malah mendorong aku masuk bersama dirinya.

Chanyeol memojokanku ke dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatapku sendu ketika melihat mata ku yang kecil membengkak.

Chanyeol mencium kelopak mataku bergantian. Aku menunduk, tak kuasa memandangnya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berbisik ditelingaku, dia mendorong tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, membuat kami terasa begitu menyatu. "Maaf.." Ucapnya lirih, napas hangat nya menyapa telingaku, membuatku merinding.

Aku kecewa ketika Chanyeol melepaskanku, menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, membiarkan aku merasakan dinginnya rumah ini lagi.

"Ayo makan." Chanyeol membelai surai ku lembut dan menariku keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi ia melepaskan genggamannya ketika kami sudah dekat dengan meja makan.

Aku tersenyum miris ketika Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Wah, kelihatannya sangat enak." Ujar Chanyeol riang dan Kyungsoo merona dibuatnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku dramatis, aku duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol menganggapku seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Aku bertanya-tanya kemana Chanyeol yang beberapa menit lalu memelukku?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Aku tidak boleh menangis di hapadan laki-laki ini. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Chanyeol, makan sayurannya."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh makan dagingnya."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan makan."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Telingaku memerah mendengar percakapan mesra mereka. Apakah mereka pikir aku hanya seonggok daging yang berdetak disini? Yang benar saja.

"Aku selesai." Kataku sambil membanting sumpit ketempatnya.

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Kyungsoo menatapku polos seakan-akan dia tidak merasa sedikitpun menyakitiku. Dia polos atau bodoh? Ck.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menginterupsi. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

Aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendapati ponsel ku berdering.

"Halo?" Sapaku pada seseorang di sebrang.

"Hm, kau sudah sampai di rumah kalian?" Aku bisa mendengar suara Jongin dari sebrang. Ck. Dia mengganti nomor ponselnya lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Jongin, kau mengganti nomor ponselmu lagi?!" Aku bertanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan aku yakin Jongin sedang menjauhkan ponsel dari telingganya.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak, _hyung_, bukankah aku menghubungimu sekarang? Aku baru saja mengganti nomornya." Ck. Aku berdecak kesal.

"Menyusahkan. Aku punya 20 nama Jongin di kontakku kau tahu!" Aku dapat mendengar Jongin tertawa dan dia meminta maaf karena itu.

"Maaf-maaf. Kau tahu aku tidak suka pada penguntit yang selalu menelponku, mengertilah." Yah. Tentu. Kim Jongin sang Dancing Machine punya banyak sekali penguntit.

"Baiklah tuan populer, aku memaafkanmu." Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar Jongin tertawa lagi. Bayangan ia yang tertawa membuatku tersenyum. Yeah, senyuman pertamaku adalah karena Jongin, untuk hari ini.

"Kau bahagia?" Pertanyaan Jongin mulai serius. Senyumanku perlahan pudar, berganti dengan senyum miris yang aku yakin Jongin sangat membencinya.

"Tentu saja." Dua hari yang lalu, batinku.

"Kau tahu aku selalu disini, Baekhyun, kapanpun kau butuh." Aku menghela napas, kenapa aku tidak menikah dengan Jongin saja? Sepertinya Jongin lebih mencintaiku daripada Chanyeol.

"Aku ta-" Ucapanku terpotong ketika Chanyeol merampas ponselku dan mematikan sambungan Jongin.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seharusnya kau membereskan meja makan, bukannya menghubungi laki-laki lain!" Chanyeol membanting ponselku. Aku menatapnya marah.

"Memangnya aku siapa? Kupikir kau lupa bahwa aku adalah istrimu!" Aku meninggikan suaraku.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau adalah istriku, dan kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan pria lain kecuali aku, Baekhyun." Suaranya mulai merendah, aku menarik satu sudut bibirku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh dan kau boleh?" Pertanyaanku nampaknya memukul Chanyeol. Cih.

"Itu sesuatu yang berbeda, Baekhyun." Egois.

"Kau benar-benar egois!" Air mataku menetes ketika aku membentaknya lagi.

Aku mengambil ponsel dan tasku. Aku berlari menuju pintu masuk tapi Chanyeol menahanku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ekspresinya mulai melembut. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi itu nampaknya sia-sia.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal disini, lepaskan aku." Aku mencoba menstabilkan napasku. Mengontrol air mataku agar tidak mengalir lebih banyak.

"Tidak. Masuk ke kamar." Aku memberontak tapi Chanyeol menyeretku masuk.

"Kau menyakitiku, Chanyeol.." Ujarku lirih. Tanganku memerah karena cengkramannya yang sangat erat.

Chanyeol membawaku ke kamar yang aku yakin adalah kamar untukku.

Aku sudah berhenti memberontok, Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku setelah ia menutup pintu.

"Kau tahu aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Kumohon mengertilah akan keadaanku." Chanyeol memegang bahuku, aku menepisnya.

Aku naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring miring, membelakanginya, air mataku mengalir lagi.

Chanyeol menyelimutiku. "Aku akan kembali kemari." Katanya lalu mencium pelipisku.

Tapi nyatanya, Chanyeol tidak kembali, sampai mentari menyapapun Chanyeol tidak kembali. Ia lebih memilih memeluk Kyungsoo dari pada aku, orang yang ia bilang sangat ia cinta.

* * *

**END/TBC?**

* * *

_A/N: Nah, ini sinetron abis. Untuk kelanjutannya, aku serahkan kepada readers. Aku akan melihat respon sebelum melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya. _

_Btw, untuk ff ini, aku menerima request, ingin seperti apa ending nya huehehehe._

_Sebenarnya aku kehilangan banyak rasaku kepada Baekhyun karena scandalnya dengan Taeyeon (Aku memilih menyebut itu scandal karena itu lebih terlihat seperti hubungan yang tidak benar-benar terjadi), walaupun aku menganggap mereka tidak benar-benar berada di dalam suatu hubungan serius, aku tetap merasa buruk akan keputusan itu, tapi, terlepas dari itu semua aku tetap mencintai Baekhyun, hehe. Dan semoga disini, kalian yang membaca cerita fiksiku, semoga tidak ada di antara kalian yang memberi komentar buruk untuk Taeyeon._

_._

_XOXO_

_Sarang-Baek._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry by. sarang-baek**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**CHANBAEKAISOO!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Story adalah murni milik saya, EXO belong to SMent.**

**.**

**Note: Sebelumnya maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan dari Chapter sebelumnya, saya meninggalkan begitu banyak bagian penting karena waktu saya sempit dan saya tidak sempat mengeditnya. Terutama untuk leon-nim saya benar-benar meminta maaf untuk kekecewaannya, karena sebelumnya belum ada readers yang mengeluh tentang itu, tapi mulai sekarang saya akan mencantumkannya, tapi untuk update yang "seinget sekali" i'm so sorry but i can't help it. Sekali lagi, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dengan leher yang sakit, ia tidak sedikitpun merubah posisi tidurnya semalaman. Kerongkongannya pun terasa kering jadi ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi keluar kamar untuk mendapatkan segelas air. Tapi, bukan segelas air menyegarkan yang Baekhyun dapatkan ketika ia sampai di dapur, melainkan air matanya yang mengalir, lagi. Chanyeolnya dicium orang lain, tepat di bibir. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras, ia mengutuk mereka dalam hati. Bahkan ini masih pagi dan Baekhyun sudah menangis lagi. Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan senyuman miris, tidak ingin melihat hal yang lebih mengerikan dari ini.

"Baekhyun melihat kita." Ucap Kyungsoo ketika pagutan mereka terlepas.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu." Ujar Chanyeol ragu, tapi Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bergegas mandi, aku akan siapkan sarapan spesial untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo riang, sepertinya ia berada di dalam mood yang baik.

"Aku akan melihat Baekhyun sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol dan berlalu dari hadapannya, Kyungsoo menatap sayurannya sinis, moodnya berubah dalam sepersekian detik.

.

Chanyeol pergi untuk melihat Baekhyun, ia pasti sedang menangis, pikirnya, Chanyeol merasa benar-benar buruk. Kyungsoo menciumnya begitu saja ketika ia datang untuk mendapatkan segelas air, ia bilang dua hari tanpa Chanyeol benar-benar hampa, jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya atau melepas pagutan itu sepihak walaupun ia tahu Baekhyun berada disana untuk beberapa detik yang menyakitkan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan. Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan meringkuk di kasur atau menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya disana, seperti biasa ketika ia menangis. Tapi Baekhyun sedang berdiri menghadap jendela dan menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya. Chanyeol berubah sinis, pasti Jongin sialan itu, batinnya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dari pinggir dan ia menjadi semakin emosi.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun tergesa-gesa, membanting ponsel Baekhyun dan tangannya tidak sengaja terangkat, menyakiti wajah Baekhyun. Bagi Baekhyun sakit di wajahnya tidak seberapa dibanding sakit di hatinya, Baekhyun menunduk lalu jatuh terduduk.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah untuk tamparannya tapi ia masih berteriak.

"Berhentilah menghubungi Kim Jongin sialan itu, Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak setelah ia menampar pipi mulus Baekhyun, menyebabkan itu jadi memerah. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa ini tidak adil.

Ini benar-benar buruk, pikir Baekhyun. Umur pernikahan mereka bahkan baru seumur jagung tapi Chanyeol sudah berani menamparnya.

"Apakah kau bahkan mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol?" Bahkan ia tidak menganggap Baekhyun adalah bagian dari Park. Matanya memerah.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku bicara tentang si sialan Jongin itu." Chanyeol masih belum mendapatkan emosinya turun, ia belum dapat mengontrolnya ketika Jongin berada di dalam pembicaraannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menghubunginya." Ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi kesudut kamar, tempat ponselnya dilempar.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, ia menarik Baekhyun lalu menciumnya kasar. Baekhyun berontak tapi Chanyeol membuat ia tidak berkutik.

Hati Baekhyun benar-benar terasa sakit ketika Chanyeol menciumnya sekasar ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau menciumku selembut kau mencium Kyungsoo?" Ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dan beralih ke leher jenjangnya, Chanyeol berhenti, ia mendongkak dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun basah oleh air mata.

Chanyeol duduk dengan lututnya, ia menunduk dalam-dalam, mencoba mendapatkan kontrol dirinya.

"Maaf.." Ucapnya.

"Ini begitu tidak adil untukku. Baiklah, aku menerima bahwa aku adalah istri keduamu, bisakah aku meminta untuk diperlakukan seperti istri pertamamu?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol begitu lelah, air matanya masih mengalir. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya.

"Kau tahu itu tidak seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol menyesal.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya, kau mencintai Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak, Baekhyun. Kau sudah tahu kebenarannya-"

"Bahkan ini baru dua hari sejak aku menginjakan kaki ku disini dan kau selalu lebih memilih menyakiti aku dari pada dia, Chanyeol. Kumohon, jika begini keadaannya kenapa kita harus menikah?" Ucapan Baekhyun nampaknya memukul Chanyeol begitu keras. Chanyeol mendongkak, ia menangkup kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu dan itu sungguh-sungguh." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Baekhyun siap untuk ciuman yang lembut kali ini, tapi Chanyeol berhenti ketika bahkan bibir mereka belum bersentuhan.

"Kau akan terlambat jika tidak bergegas mandi." Ucap Kyungsoo di pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup. Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengganggu ciumanmu, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu juga?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sinis, Kyungsoo meminta maaf untuk itu, tapi ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari pintunya.

Chanyeol turun dari kasurnya, dan Kyungsoo pergi dari pintunya. Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kasar. Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo adalah bajingan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol bermesraan dengannya.

Baekhyun menggapai ponselnya dan menghidupkannya kembali. Jongin pasti akan memaksa untuk menemuinya karena Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan mereka lagi.

"Jongin, maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya."

_"Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu?"_

"Tidak, dia hanya membanting ponselku."

_"Aku sakit."_

"Kau sakit? Baiklah aku akan datang."

_"Tidak apa?"_

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, adikku sakit dan Chanyeol bukanlah alasan untukku tidak merawatmu."

_"Aku bukan adikmu, Baekhyun."_

"..." Baekhyun merutuki mulut bodohnya, ia tahu jika Jongin menyukainya sebagai pria.

_"Kau bahkan lebih kecil dariku, mana mungkin kau menjadi kakakku."_

"Bisa jika aku menikahi kakakmu."

_"Kenapa?"_

"Ada apa dengan kenapa?"

_"Kenapa menikahi kakakku? Aku lebih baik dari Jin Ah di berbagai bidang."_

"..."

_"Lupakan. Cepatlah datang, aku lapar."_

Pip.

Jongin memutuskan sambungannya sepihak. Baekhyun menghela napas, ia sendiri bingung tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin. Ia menyayangi Jongin, sebagai keluarga, tapi Jongin mencintainya sebagai pria.

Tapi, Baekhyun selalu bersyukur karena ia mengenal Jongin. Jongin datang ketika Chanyeol pergi, mungkin, jika Chanyeol tidak berjanji untuk menikahinya, Baekhyun akan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Jongin. Sigh, hidup memang tidak pernah menjadi semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Jongin selalu menyatakan perasaannya setiap hari, dan sebanyak itupun ia di tolak. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun menyesal ketika ia tidak mencoba untuk mencintai Jongin sebelum Chanyeol datang kembali. Baekhyun mengehela napas berat. Ia berpikir apakah ia bisa bahagia?

Jawabannya ya, hanya jika Kyungsoo enyah dari kehidupan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit untuk bersiap. Mandi dan berganti pakaian secepat mungkin. Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi ketika Chanyeol baru duduk di kursinya untuk memakan sarapannya.

"Baekhyun, mau kemana?" Chanyeol memutar badannya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil segelas air.

"Jongin sakit, aku akan melihatnya." Ujar Baekhyun santai. Baekhyun tahu Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam list orang paling di benci Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ingin melihat reaksinya jika ada Kyungsoo di dekatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol menggenggam sumpitnya erat-erat, ia mengontrol suaranya dengan susah payah. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi kau bisa terlambat, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengingatkan. Sebenarnya ia lebih ingin Chanyeol tidak mengantar Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin Chanyeol berduaan dengan Baekhyun.

"Hm, dengarkan istrimu itu, kau bisa terlambat." Baekhyun menyindir, menaruh gelasnya dengan keras ke konter dapur, menimbulkan suara yang cukup bising.

"Kalau begitu aku makan di jalan, Kyungsoo, tolong siapkan untukku." Chanyeol berdiri dengan kasar, ia mengambil tas dan ponselnya di kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Baekhyun menjadi lebih tergesa-gesa karena ia tidak mungkin pergi bersama Chanyeol. Seratus persen Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melihat Jongin.

Baekhyun memakai sepatunya sembarang, membuka tanpa menutup pintu dan berlari untuk mendapatkan taksi.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Di kamarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukan bekalnya ke dalam tas secepat mungkin.

"Tidak, dia sudah pergi." Jawaban Kyungsoo sedikit sinis, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikan itu. Ia berlari keluar tapi itu tidak berarti karena Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat.

Chanyeol menggeram, menghentakan kakinya dengan keras ke tanah dan meninju udara dengan kesal. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun terus-menerus melihat Jongin. Chanyeol begitu takut untuk satu alasan yang sangat mengerikan. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi ke pelukan Jongin dan lelah kepadanya.

Chanyeol sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara yang paling baik untuk berbicara kepada Kyungsoo bahwa hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya yang ada di hatinya. Tapi itu tidak mudah. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengambil langkah dengan gegabah lagi. Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk itu. Semoga.

.

Baekhyun sampai di apartemen Jongin ketika hujan turun dan Baekhyun bersyukur untuk itu, ia tidak harus basah karena terguyur hujan.

Baekhyun menekan beberapa digit dan pintupun terbuka. Baekhyun terkejut ketika Jongin meloncot kepadanya, memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama." Gumam Jongin di telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu? Kau berbohong tentang keadaanmu." Ujar Baekhyun sinis, mencubit pelan perut Jongin untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakitnya disini, karena merindukanmu terlalu banyak." Ucap Jongin hiperbolis sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

Baekhyun tertawa karenanya, ia mengelus dada Jongin dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Sudah terasa lebih baik, adik kecil?" Sindir Baekhyun dan Jongin memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak kecil." Jongin terdengar sedikit kesal dan Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras untuk itu.

"Baiklah bayi besar, sudah sarapan?" Jongin memutar bola matanya kesal lalu mengapit leher Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke ruang tamu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau kau akan tahu betapa dewasanya aku." Jongin mengancam, ucapannya lima puluh persen candaan dan lima puluh persen serius.

"Benarkah? Mari kita lihat seberapa dewasanya bayi besar kita ini, hm?" Baekhyun membalikan keadaan, ia mendorong Jongin ke arah sofa dan duduk di atasnya.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya ketika ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara jantung Jongin yang berdetak tidak stabil.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan untuk berpura-pura mencium Jongin.

"Bernapaslah, Jongin. Hahahaha." Baekhyun tertawa geli dan Jongin mendorongnya sampai ia terjatuh.

"Berhenti menggodaku! Menyebalkan." Jongin pergi untuk mendapatkan dua gelas air, segelas untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya dan satu gelas lagi untuk menyiram kepala Baekhyun.

"YAK!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menghindar karena Jongin menyiramnya.

Jongin memandang Baekhyun kesal dan Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Baik-baik, maaf, ok?" Jongin memutar bola matanya, Baekhyun meminta maaf tapi ia tetap tidak behenti tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti tertawa dan siapkan aku sarapan, aku hampir mati karena lapar."

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan ia tersenyum dengan manis, setidaknya Jongin bisa membuatnya tertawa, Baekhyun merasa hari dua hari ini adalah hari terberatnya, ia bersyukur Jongin masih mau berada di sisinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pandai dalam hal itu, kenapa kita tidak pesan ayam saja." Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin mau memakan masakannya karena menurutnya masakannya cukup buruk.

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun pergi ke dapur dan memeriksa lemari es karena Jongin sudah bilang tidak maka itu benar-benar tidak.

"Kau hanya punya telur, kimchi, dan tuna, apa yang bisa kubuat, hm, nasi goreng?"

"Aku suka nasi goreng, terima kasih." Baekhyun terkikik, padahal terakhil kali ia membuat nasi goreng rasanya benar-benar hambar.

"Hyung." Jongin memanggil, menghampirinya ke dapur.

"Hm." Baekhyun bergumam, mencoba fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Apa tanggapan orang tua Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin serius.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Chanyeol yang memiliki dua istri." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Orang tua Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang itu-

"Mereka tidak tahu jika Chanyeol menikahimu?!" Jongin tersulut emosi, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun dinikahi secara diam-diam?

"Bukan begitu. Mereka tidak tahu jika Chanyeol sudah menikah sebelum ia menikahiku."

Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, tidak ada pengulangan."

Jongin diam, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya hening untuk beberapa saat sampai Jongin mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel Baekhyun.

"Halo?"

_"Berikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun."_ Ternyata Chanyeol, Jongin tertawa dalam hatinya, kenapa Baekhyun menyimpan nama suaminya sendiri dengan konyol.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berlari begitu cepat seakan ia memiliki kemampuan teleportasi.

"Ack!" Baekhyun menggigit tangan Jongin sebagai hukuman karena menerima panggilan tanpa ijinnya.

Baekhyun memutus sambungannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun pada Chanyeol.

Jongin tertawa dan Baekhyun memukul kepalanya keras. Lalu ia berteriak, masakannya menjadi sia-sia karena itu menjadi kerak nasi yang pahit.

"Baiklah kita pesan ayam." Ujar Jongin lalu pergi menjauhi Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun mengulitinya.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai kendarannya di atas kecepatan yang di perbolehkan. Emosinya yang tinggi bagai di lemparkan api ke dalam bensin ketika Jonginlah yang menerima panggilannya. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar Jongin menggeram dan Chanyeol menjadi semakin terbakar karena itu. Apa yang membuat ia menggeram? Baekhyun? Batinnya berteriak.

"Arrrg!" Chanyeol memukul stir nya dan menginjak pedal lebih dalam.

Hampir saja terjadi kecelakaan jika Chanyeol tidak segera mengambil kontrol akan dirinya. Ia terengah-engah karena kesal juga terkejut. Chanyeol jadi lebih kesal ketika ia mengingat hari dimana ia bertemu Kyungsoo, hari dimana Kyungsoo masuk ke kehidupannya, hari dimana impiannya untuk hidup bahagia dengan Baekhyun sirna begitu saja.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Big Thanks to all my reviewers. Aku tidak menyangka jika responnya akan sebaik ini, aku harap ini masih membuat kalian tertarik untuk mengikuti kisah selanjunta, silahkan tetap mereview agar aku semangat. Hehe.

Nah, aku juga membuka voting untuk siapa saja pasangan yang kalian inginkan di akhir cerita, jadi silahkan memilih!

Dan, untuk para readers yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ada saatnya dimana saya lelah kepada kalian, jadi maukah kalian berubah?

XOXO,

Sarang-Baek.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Sorry by. sarang-baek**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Story adalah murni imajinasi saya. Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI.**

**.**

**CHANBAEKAISOO**

**.**

**A/N Maaf untuk kejadian sebelumnya, semoga kalian masih menunggu. **

* * *

Park Chanyeol terlihat begitu kacau ketika ia sampai di kantornya, semua orang bertanya apa yang salah tapi Chanyeol hanya menyuruh mereka untuk mengundur semua jadwalnya hari ini.

Chanyeol meringkuk di sofa ruangannya, Ia masih terus menguhubungi Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun belum juga menerima panggilannya dan itu membuat ia sangat frustasi.

Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal lain selain mencoba terhubung dengan Baekhyun, bahkan ia telah menghabiskan dua baterai ponselnya dan Baekhyun belum juga bisa ia capai.

Chanyeol menangis, perasaan seperti ini terasa begitu menyebalkan baginya. Chanyeol benar-benar takut, ia benar-benar tidak ingin Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongin lagi. Tidak setelah ia mengetahui perasaan apa yang di miliki Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun tepat setelah sebulan ia mendaratkan kakinya di Korea. Itu adalah waktu yang sangat cepat untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang cukup meriah. Chanyeol memutuskan itu begitu cepat karena tepat setelah ia sampai, ia tahu bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dan Jongin, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin membiarkan itu terjadi semakin lama atau lima tahun penantiannya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia, apalagi setelah Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah hidup dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggeram lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ketika Baekhyun tidak juga menerima panggilannya. Ini sudah menjadi panggilannya yang ke 57 dan Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan akal.

.

"_Hyung_, ponselmu berdering terus." Setelah Jongin menerima panggilan Chanyeol, ponsel Baekhyun tidak berhenti, itu terus menerus berdering dan semuanya adalah Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku harus menerimanya?" Baekhyun bertanya, ia tidak ingin menerimanya jika hanya untuk mendengar ocehan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya menjauh dari Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengendikan bahu dan kembali fokus kepada ayam-ayamnya.

"_Wae?_"

"Ahh.. Akhirnya.. Baekhyunnie.. Huks.." Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak makanannya, Chanyeol.. menangis?

"C.. Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun, kumohon.. Kumohon.." Baekhyun dapat mendengar isakan Chanyeol, pun suaranya yang tersendat-sendat.

"Bernapaslah, Chanyeol. Aku baik disini, kenapa kau.. Menangis.." Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menangis. Hanya karena ia bertemu Jongin?

"Kumohon.. Kumohon.. Datanglah kemari.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Chanyeol-

"Pergilah dari dia! Kenapa kau tidak juga dengarkan aku! Kau tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengannya!"

"Berhenti berteriak padaku! Kau bahkan tidak meninggalkan Kyungsoo ketika aku memintamu!" Baekhyun tersulut emosi ketika Chanyeol mulai meneriakinya.

"Kau tahu itu tidak seperti itu, lagipula.. Aku.. Apakah jika aku meninggalkan Kyungsoo, kau.. Kau janji akan meninggalkan Jongin?"

Deg.

Baekhyun tersentak.

Haruskah ia? Bisakah ia?

Baekhyun memandang Jongin yang sudah menyelesaikan ayamnya. Jongin memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Lihat, kau tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Y-ya."

"Ucapkan janjimu."

"..." Baekhyun memandang Jongin yang masih memandangnya dengan dahinya yang mengkerut.

"Aku.. Aku akan meninggalkan Jongin jika kau meninggalkan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menunduk ketika mengucapkannya, ia takut untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongin.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Sedikit lagi, Baekhyunnie, bersabarlah sedikit lagi, hm?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku akan menjemputmu, dimana rumah Jongin?"

"Aku akan pulang, tidak usah menjemputku, aku putus sambungannya."

Pip.

Baekhyun masih menunduk setelah ia memutus sambungannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan reaksi Jongin.

Baekhyun mendongkak takut-takut, tapi reaksi Jongin benar-benar tidak sedikitpun seperti apa yang Baekhyun kira sebelumnya.

Dahinya berhenti mengkerut, mungkin wajahnya tidak berekspresi apapun tapi Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa mutiara Jongin tergores karena ucapannya.

"Jongin-

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang, hyung, pulanglah." Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makannya.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika Baekhyun memberi pelukan yang begitu hangat di punggungnya.

"Jongin.. Kau pasti kecewa, maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak, Hyung. Aku tahu hari ini akan segera datang."

"Jongin, kau tahu aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun memeluk Jongin lebih erat, berpisah dengan Jongin juga bukanlah hal mudah bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah, hyung." Baekhyun tau jika Jongin lelah terhadapnya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin begitu saja.

"Jongin, aku tidak benar-benar ketika mengatakannya.." Jongin mepelaskan tangan mungil Baekhyun yang melingkari perut sixpack nya perlahan.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Sampai hari itu datang, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, jangan khawatir, ok?"

"Terima kasih, Jongin-_ah_.."

Di mata Jongin, dirinya hanyalah tempat pelarian Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah keberatan, setidaknya ia bisa bersama Baekhyun walaupun mereka tidak benar-benar bersama.

"Aku akan antarkan kau pulang."

.

"Kyungsoo, kita harus bicara." Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo dan mencoba berbicara padanya.

_"Bicaralah."_

"Kita bertemu diluar, dimana tempat yang nyaman bagimu?"

_"Aku tidak tahu."_

"Kyungsoo... Aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah.."

_"Benarkah, ah kurasa Baekhyun sudah datang, aku akan sedikit menyapanya."_

"Apa kau setuju jika kita pindah Kyungsoo, dimana tempat yang kau suka kita bisa.. kita bisa tinggal di tempat lebih luas karena.. karena sekarang kita bertiga.." Chanyeol menyadari kebodohannya tepat setelah ia melakukannya.

"..."

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi lebih khawatir.

_"Kau bicara terlalu cepat. Mari bicara dirumah?"_

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang."

Pip.

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju parkiran, pikirnya ia akan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh tapi sialan, Chanyeol mengumpat ketika jalanan sangat padat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi dan mengumpat kembali karena ia menjadi begitu cengeng.

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah dimobilnya, semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol memukul kepalanya keras, seharusnya ia tidak bicara sembarangan ketika ia sedang jauh dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memukul stirnya karena, sialan, jalanan benar-benar padat.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun karena jalanan ini tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol sampai lebih cepat dan memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau dirumah? Apa kau baik?" Tanya Chanyeol tergesa-gesa setelah ia terhubung dengan Baekhyun.

"Hm, Aku baik, tp aku membawa Jongin kerumah, ia basah ketika mengantarkanku. Ia akan ganti baju dan segera pulang, jangan khawatir."

"Tidak-tidak, syukurlah, biarkan Jongin disitu sampai aku datang, aku memohon." Chanyeol menghela napas lega, syukurlah Baekhyun membawa Jongin bersamanya.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Chanyeol pasti demam, memohon agar Jongin dirumahnya? Yang benar saja.

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya dan pergi kedapur, membuat minuman untuk dirinya dan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau punya kopi?" Teriak Baekhyun dan ia berteriak lebih keras ketika Kyungsoo berada di belakangnya, menatapnya secara menyeramkan.

"Kau mengejutkanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menghirup udara untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol tidak suka kopi, jadi disini tidak ada kopi." Jawabnya datar dan menyerahkan teh celup kepada Baekhyun.

"Oh.. Baiklah.." Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi gugup, tatapan Kyungsoo membuatnya merinding.

.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia akan mengisi bathtub penuh, Baekhyun kehujanan bukankah ia harus segera mandi? Atau ia bisa sakit. Kyungsoo menyeringai memikirkannya.

.

Jongin dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, ia mencoba beberapa baju yang Baekhyun berikan dan beberapa yang ia coba tidak muat di badannya.

Ia berbalik ketika sesorang membuka pintu kamar mandi dan begitu terkejut ketika lelaki bertubuh pendek menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir meloncat dari tempatnya.

Jongin menatapnya bingung setelah beberapa detik lelaki itu tidak bicara maupun pergi dari kamar mandi.

"Kau istri Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin karena lelaki didepannya ini benar-benar tidak berbuat apapun.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya 3 kali dan bergumam lalu pergi dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongin dengan kerutan di dahinya.

.

Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia memegang dadanya dan terkejut ketika itu berdetak tidak seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia seperti ini? Batinnya.

Kyungsoo ingat perasaan seperti ini datang pertama kali ketika Chanyeol.. Menyentuhnya..

Kyungsoo merasa begitu tertekan tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan, ia merasa seperti.. Jatuh cinta kembali.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, selama bertahun-tahun ia hanya mencintai Chanyeol, mana mungkin ia mencintai orang lain,'kan? Lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang, mengabaikan perasaan anehnya.

Kyungsoo pergi kedapur untuk memasak, langkah nya tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika Kyungsoo mendapati laki-laki eksotis yang beberapa lalu bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, meminum tehnya dengan cara yang sangat mengaggumkan di mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya ketika lelaki eksotis itu -Jongin, mendongkak dan menatapnya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya gugup ketika mutiara hitam Jongin langkahnya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Ucap Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya.

"Baekhyun hyung? Ia mandi, aku akan segera pulang setelah ia selesai." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sambil menatap punggung kecilnya dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman untuk itu.

"T-tinggalah untuk makan siang.." Putus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa hasratnya ingin melihat Jongin lebih lama.

"Aku ingin, tapi Park Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkanku." Ujar Jongin sambil tertawa kecil dan entah mengapa suara tawa Jongin terdengar bagai nyanyian di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Jangan khawatir, ia akan baik-baik saja." Tegas Kyungsoo pasti.

"Wah, kalian terdengar akrab." Baekhyun datang menginterupsi percakapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai itu.

"Oh, kau selesai?" Jongin bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil handuk di leher Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tapi Baekhyun menjauh dan memukul Jongin dengan handuknya, "Kau mau mati, ya, Kim Jongin?" Canda Baekhyun.

"Kau harus segera pulang, mungkin Chanyeol datang sebentar lagi." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ten-

"Jongin akan makan siang disini." Ucap Kyungsoo memotong. Jongin dan Baekhyun menatapnya bersamaan.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin ketika tidak ada satupun yang berbicara setelah Kyungsoo.

.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo-ya?" Dan suhu disekitar Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menjadi panas ketika Chanyeol memanggil nama Kyungsoo tepat setelah ia memasuki rumah mereka.

Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya dan pergi menghampiri Chanyeol tergesa-gesa.

"Jongin akan makan siang disini, kau baik dengan itu, 'kan?" Ucap Kyungsoo cepat sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo bingung tapi ia memutusan untuk mengangguk dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol masih menatap Kyungsoo bingung ketika ia berlari lagi kedapur setelah Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan banyak orang, bisa dikatakan ia adalah anti sosial, Chanyeol belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo tertarik pada hal lain selain dirinya. Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya, ia akan memikirkan itu nanti. Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun ke kamarnya, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia pergi kedapur untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak membutuhkan itu karena ia menemukan Baekhyun disana, duduk di salah satu kursi, menikmati sesuatu dari gelas keramiknya. Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk itu, tapi kemudian seyumnya sirna ketika ia melihat lelaki paling di bencinya sedang menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik pun dengan Jongin yang ikut mendongkak, hanya Kyungsoo yang masih fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo._" Sapa Jongin dan menundukan kepalanya sopan, ini adalah kali pertama mereka berada di jarak yang cukup dekat.

Chanyeol tidak manjawab ataupun menundukan kepalanya seperti yang Jongin lakukan, ia hanya menyuru Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan mengikutinya ke ruangan lain.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan memeluk Baekhyun seerat yang ia bisa tanpa melukai Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak sopan." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa membalas pelukan Chanyeol, ia masih sedikit kesal saat Chanyeol lebih memilih memanggil nama Kyungsoo dari pada namanya ketika ia sampai di rumah.

"Apakah memeluk istri sendiri adalah perlakuan yang tidak sopan?" Tanya Chanyeol di telinganya, masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak membalas sapaan Jongin, bahkan kau yang menyuruhku untuk membiarkan ia tinggal sampai kau datang." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya ketika Baekhyun membahas tentang Jongin. Chanyeol mencoba menahan emosinya, ia tidak bisa terus menerus marah kepada Baekhyun atau Baekhyun akan semakin cepat lelah kepadanya.

"Sekarang aku sudah datang, kau bisa menyurunya pulang." Titah Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo mengundangnya makan siang, berbicaralah dengannya." Balas Baekhyun sinis dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari nada sinis Baekhyun. Ia menemukan sesuatu dan ia tersenyum untuk itu.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hanya terimakasih yang bisa aku ucapkan untuk kalian yang mendukungku.

Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya karena kalian semua, terima kasih.

Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan karena aku kehilangan sedikit rasanya.

XOXO,

Sarang-Baek.

P.s Aku jarang mengunjungi ffn kalau tidak untuk update story, jika ada pertanyaan silahkan ke askfm: deezxynz. line: djongdae


End file.
